erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson
Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson is the seventh battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 1. It features English wizard of the popular book series, Harry Potter, battling Poseidon's demigod son, Percy Jackson. It was published on April 26, 2015. Cast George Watsky as Harry Potter Alex Farnham as Percy Jackson Nice Peter as Dionysus (speaking cameo) Lyrics 'Harry Potter:' Expelliarmus! Time to level this dirty thief of the lightning! Grab your pen, partnered with your pussy posse of Poseidon’s! Trot in your trident, I’m a rapping magic Titan! Lighting up this tyrant like he's Tyson, and it’s frightening! I’ll riddle you, filled with a billion of Tom Riddle riddles, Two Half-Bloods in Quidditch; know what the Prince will do? I’m flicking my wand, Incendio Tria, dropping Goblets of Fire! Pardon the Potter, Percy, but I made your Gods retire! 'Percy Jackson:' By the storms of the ocean, here he sets in motion, Set by Godly notion! (Now show ‘im like the Romans!) Ring the Sirens, Harry, there’s no more Golden Snitches, Just The Hero of Olympus and the Order of Phoenix! Before the mortal view of the horrible, I’m historical, I’m the all and all, you’re in need of another oracle! How can you square to me? I put in the scare in Ares! You’re as weak as fairies! Welcome to Tartarus, Harry! 'Harry Potter:' “The Son of Poseidon”? Even your name is a disgrace, You and Annabeth Chase? Is this the Hunger Games? Luke betrayed you worse than Severus Snape! And you were replaced by your last saving Jason Grace! Ask 'em, Jackson, we know that you're just a mutt of a breed, Why, look at your grades, Percy! You can't even read! You say you have that power, you say that you're no coward, Pass the time a couple hours, you've been eating Lotus Flowers! Go and cry me a river, dork, I'm working for Gryffindor, I'm an actual threat, like Voldemort, which is something you'd ignore! You're wishing for competition, Grover should be eatin' this Tintin, There's no missing the dissing what Quidditch is spitting, You're no legend! Just a little pissy kid who went up missing, The wizards are taking over, The Last Olympian has been finished! 'Percy Jackson:' You're a bastard, Harry! Go stay under that staircase, Stare in the face of Medusa, who I put in her place! I'll scar you for life! You'll end up just like your parents, How can you find a rhyme against the kind who traveled labyrinths?! Why don't'cha run face first into Nine and Three Quarters? The forest around my camp is where you'll get cornered! How about you put on that cloak, and disappear from society? Calling me stupid? Ha, what are you, that Hermione? I'm sick of this prick, waving his little magician's stick, Let's meet up with Hades, and settle this battle in the Styx. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Harry Potter vs Percy Jackson Category:TKandMit